


Everything I Need is Standing in Front of Me

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chloe is a English teacher in Japan, F/F, Happy Ending tho, Japan, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2020, Smut, manager aubrey, musician beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: Musician Beca, and her manager, Aubrey are fuck buddies, friends with benefits, whatever you want to call it. Beca has to go on a world tour and their first stop is in Japan.Some things happen when they meet up with Chloe, Aubrey's best friend from college...Pitchmas gift for @chloebeale on Tumblr, aka tmylm on AO3! :)I'm just so excited I get to write a fic for you! I hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Everything I Need is Standing in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmylm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/gifts).



“World tour!? Posen! Are you fucking kidding me?” Beca Mitchell shouts as she looks at the blonde across the room, who just gave her the news.

“Yeah, I mean a small one, but you’ll be doing a couple of shows in Japan, then some places in North America, and then go to Europe. This’ll be your last bang before your ‘hiatus’ right?” She air quotes the word ‘hiatus’ jokingly as she sits down on the couch in front of Beca’s desk.

“Hey! Don’t fucking make fun of my planned hiatus. I need a fucking break, and last time it didn’t happen was because a sudden idea hit me and wrote this album, and the rule is, release an album, go on tour. I had to get it over with anyways.“ The short brunette had been planning to announce her break from being in the media every single day when she had finished touring for her last album,

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” The blonde chuckles. “But it’s a shorter tour. Besides, the company said you can take the private jet. And, my friend Chloe is in Japan teaching English and we can go see her.”

“They better fucking let me.” She groans, getting up from her chair and leaving her office, shaking her head. “I need more coffee. Your friend has to be super fucking awesome if I’m gonna have to meet her. I don’t want to meet any of your super boring friends again Posen.” She chuckles.

“Get me a cup! Thanks!” Aubrey shouts turning her neck.

“Fuck you! You’re supposed to be doing this for me!” She shouts back. Her voice echoes through the office, and the employees look up at her. “What the fuck are you guys looking at?” Beca snaps at them. She usually wasn’t this mean. All the album press shit was getting to the musician, they could cut her some slack on her.

The brunette gets a cup of coffee for herself, and the blonde, walks back and hands her the mug before sitting back down in her chair.

“Thank you Beca-boo.” Aubrey giggles before she takes a sip. “Hmm… You know me so well.”

“Yeah, and you’d kill me if I gave you the wrong kind.” Beca scoffs as she moves her computer mouse, turning her desktop screen on and looking through her emails. “Ugh..” She groans at the number of emails that she has.

“I have most of them read through. I just need you to go through them and check them. They’re basically all brand deals and all the other stuff you’ll be doing during the tour. I’ll send you a pdf of the itinerary and the schedule of the other shit you have to do.”

“God, I don’t know what I’d do without you Posen.” She says as she sips her coffee. “I have to post something on my instagram today right?”

“Yeah, right. And you still need me to list everything you do in the beginning of the day.” She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, and you better make it something entertaining. A picture of a pile of pop tarts wrappers is not quality content.” She once again rolls her eyes and looks at the brunette with a death glare.

Last time Beca had to post, she posted a picture of a pile of the breakfast pastry wrappers and a simple #adulting, and her manager was not happy with it. She had said quality content, wasn’t that some? Aubrey tells her to be relatable, and not too glamorous. Her marketing tactic was for her to be down-to-earth as she could be, so that her fanbase could feel closer to ‘Beca Mitchell’. Wasn’t pop tarts relatable? The only reason that the blonde had let her get off the hook was because Kellogg’s had offered them a brand deal. And still, she got shit for it from the manager.

“You literally live with me! You could’ve taken a picture of me devouring the pop tarts. Would that be enough for you?” She says as she finishes her coffee. “I don’t know, or whatever.” She raises her hands in the air in defeat.

“Then it’ll look like a PR thing! We want fans to think you’re actually putting effort into it.” She says as she gets up from the couch. “Last one to the car has to cook dinner tonight!” Laughing as she dashes out of Beca’s office to the car.

“Hey! Thats not fair!! DUDE! NOT COOL!!” Beca gets up from her seat and grabs her bag, stubbing her toe on her desk before she can exit the office. “FUCK!!”

* * *

When she gets to the car, Beca already knows she’s cooking dinner tonight.   
  
“So what are you cooking?” Aubrey grins as she asks the brunette. She starts the car and drives out of the basement parking lot of the record.

“Fuck you!” The shorter woman says and then realizes that her mug is still in her hand. “Fuck! Now I’m gonna have to remember to take the mug back to the office for the 1000th time.” She groans.

“Beca, can you stop cursing every single time you open your damn mouth? Maybe you should leave the cursing for the bedroom. Or do you just not need that anymore?” Aubrey casually, and cruelly says to her with a smirk.

This leaves Beca speechless.

* * *

They discovered their growing sexual tension for each other about a couple of months ago, a couple of weeks after Aubrey had officially moved into Beca’s too-large ‘bachelorette pad’.

The blonde had been staying over in the brunettes spare bedroom for more than a couple of weeks, since she had started to grow tired of having to go to the apartment every single day in the morning to wake her up, and take her to work. Beca had just told the blonde, “You can move into the other room if you want.” In which the blonde replied with a “I can move in!? You mean you want me to move in so I can take care of you every single fucking morning!?” Which was true, and the blonde did not accept until Beca gave in and asked (aka begged) Aubrey to move in.

One particularly stressful night before finalizing Beca’s album track list, the manager had been up all night with her, both sipping on a glass (= multiple shots) of tequila. Usually, the blonde was long asleep before the brunette was, but on this particular night, she had decided to stay up with her, and keep her company until she was finished.

It was around 3am and more than half the bottle of tequila when Beca was finally satisfied with her track order and songs. The time of night mixed with the over the top amount of alcohol consumed had led them to start making out, then Beca leading them both to her bed and eventually leading to them having sex. It was the pent up frustration between them that made all hell break loose.

They woke up the next morning confused and wrapped around each other’s naked bodies, promising to never speak of this and never do this again. This promise which surprisingly didn’t last long, led to them sleeping with each other once again that following night. Since then, they had a non-discussed friends with benefits thing going on whenever was convenient for each other. They surprisingly did not grow feelings for each other, Beca having commitment issues, and Aubrey having abandonment issues from her father. Beca also felt that it was beneficial for her because this fuck buddies thing with her manager meant that she would have less gossip in the public.

It also seemed to even out the work relationship, since all the pent up frustration could be resolved in the bedroom.

* * *

Aubrey drives into the basement parking garage of their apartment and turns the engine off. While she was doing that, Beca was dashing out of the car. “Last one up cooks!” She dashes up and presses the up button of the elevator, and waits for it impatiently. Aubrey sighs and gets out of the car, and locks it, walking over to the elevator as it arrives. “I guess you’re still cooking tonight midget.” She scoffs as she gets in and presses the 21 button inside. Beca pouts as she sits on the corner stool. “Thats not fair!” She says as she waits for the elevator to get to their floor.

“Life isn’t always fair Beca.” The brunette laughs.

* * *

The elevator dings on their floor and opens, both getting off and going into their apartment. “Could I convince you to a different kind of meal?” Beca smirks and asks as she pushes the blonde on to the door after they get inside and places a bruising kiss on her lips. 

“Maybe, we can see.” Aubrey says as she lets herself relax and get led into the bedroom. “I know we’re gonna get hungry and eat something later on.” She chuckles.

“Maybe, we can see.” Beca mocks her as she kisses down the blonde’s neck.

As soon as Beca gets to the blonde’s collarbone, she gets turned around by the taller woman and pushed onto the bed. “If you’re gonna be bratty, I’m gonna treat you like a brat.” She smirks and grabs the brunettes chin, and then let’s go, starting tp unbutton her striped shirt. “You know I don’t like it when you’re bratty Bec.” She calls her in her ‘sex only’ nickname. 

“Fuck..” Beca mutters as she sits up a bit to take her jacket and the shirt off. Before she can lay back down, her bra is removed as well, and then a puff of the blonde’s breath hits her nipples. “Bree, I want more,” She tells her.

”If you were less bratty, we could’ve gotten straight to the point sweetie.” She chuckles as she teases Beca’s nipples with her fingers. She squirms under the blonde’s touch and lifts her hips, her hands reaching her back and holds on to the blonde. “Don’t you dare leave marks Beca.” Aubrey says at the nails trying to claw into her back. She lowers her hands down the brunette’s navel and then singlehandedly unbuttons her jeans before letting her fingers explore. “God damn it Bec…” She feels the pool of moisture between the shorter girl’s legs.

“I need you… fuck… please…” The brunette shivers at the contact. “Please Bree…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely..” Two digits enter the brunette, and a moan escapes her mouth.

“Fuck…. Bree..” It seems like ‘Fuck’ is the only thing that is able to be released from her right now. Her head is blank, and she feels the blonde’s fingers hitting just the right spot. She’s definitely gonna leave marks. She can’t resist but to dig her nails into the blonde’s back.

“I told you Bec. Don’t leave marks…” Aubrey says as she takes her finger out of the brunette and grabs her wrists. She grabs the handcuffs from the nightstand and puts one of the cuffs on the brunette’s wrist. “Hands up Bec.” She says and the brunette obeys, allowing the taller girl to cuddle her hands. “This is what you get for not following instructions when asked nicely.” She smirks.

“I’m sorry….” The brunette knows tonight is going to be a long one.

“If you’re sorry, why don’t you follow when I asked you nicely?” The blonde says as she enters the short brunette with two fingers and lays her thumb over her clit. “Huh Beca?…”

All the brunette can make out are moans and curses at this point, and she’s a whimpering mess, coming up to her release. “Bree… I’m gonna…. Fuck…” She shrieks when the blonde stops all movements and removes her fingers again.

“I never said you could come Bec.” She smirks again. “Do you want to Bec?”

“Yes… Please Bree….” Beca whimpers as she squirms. “Please…. let me come… Please…” She blushes.

“Since you asked so nicely…” The blonde says as she fingers the brunette once again, and kisses Beca for the first time since getting back into the house. “Come for me Bec…”She whispers in her ear just the way the brunette likes, and kisses her. The brunette shakes under her and reaches her climax.

“Holy shit… that was hot.” Aubrey snickers as she lays on top of Beca out of breath, just as much as Beca is.

“Damn…that was amazing.” The brunette breathes out and then her handcuffs clink. “Uhh.. Bree?…” She lifts her arms.

“Oh. Sorry. “ Aubrey giggles and gets the key from the nightstand and frees the brunette’s wrists. “Here ya go.” She chuckles.

“Thank youuuu.” The short girl says as she wraps her arms around the blonde. “Lemme make you feel good Bree.” She smiles and kisses her as she lifts her neck up.

She twists her body and turns and lays on top of the blonde. “There we go.” She smirks and kisses her. “You’re wearing too much clothes.” She unbuttons her pants and pulls her pants down along with her thong and throws it somewhere in the room. She unhooks the blonde’s bra and she flings it away as well. “This needs to go too.” She giggles and kisses the blonde.

They both fall asleep together, exhausted, and Beca wrapped in Aubrey’s warm embrace.

* * *

-A Month Later-

“You ready?” Aubrey asks her as she closes her last suit case. “You have the ear plugs you always bitch about needing on the plane. Right?”

“Yes General Posen. I have it in my bag. I just need to fit all this in.” Beca says as she tries to zip the suitcase up.

“You know you’re not going to college right?” The blonde chuckles as she rolls the two suitcases to the door. “We’re gonna go to Japan for a few days and then we go to New York, Detroit and Chicago. We’ll be home in two weeks Beca.”

“I know, I have to make sure I have everything, just in case.” She says as she zips the suitcase up eventually. “Plus, we might get homesick. I have some macaroni and cheese and some other stuff.”

“You’re hilarious.” Aubrey laughs as she rolls the suitcases to the door and checks her phone. “The car will be coming in 5 minutes.” She goes around the pad checking all of the lights and the plugs.

* * *

“OH MY GOD WE’RE LANDING!!! HELP ME!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD POSEN!” Beca panics as she feels the plane depends.

“Beca, chill the fuck out. You’re fine.” Aubrey grabs her hand and rubs her back. “We’re almost there.” She says to her as she gets up and sits in the seat right next to her.“You’re okay. Shh…”

The plane lands safely and Beca relaxes, letting herself lean on the blonde. “Thank god…” She sighs.

“I told you. It’s alright baby.” She lets the name slip.

They both don’t seem to notice.

“Now we’re here. Let’s go have some fun.” Beca gets off the plane and heads down to the car waiting for them.

“It’s like she wasn’t just freaking out abut landing.” The blonde chuckles to herself.

* * *

A few hours later, they’re settled in their hotel room and it’s the weird hours getting to them, and they’re getting hungry at 3pm.

“Dude isn’t there like a sushi place we can go to?” Beca whines as she sprays out on the huge bed,

“I bet there is, dude.” Aubrey rolls her eyes as she texts Chloe, asking for food recommendations in the area.

They were in the Ritz-Carlton hotel in Tokyo because of Beca’s sponsorship with major hotels one of them being Mariott, scoring her the best room at the hotel. Aubrey even got a connecting room which was a smaller suite but very nice nonetheless.Aubrey hoped her friend would know a good place to eat at in the tourist city, although the ginger worked in an area bit away from the city.

She gets a text back from Chloe, with a link of the location of the restaurant. ‘It should be super close to where ur staying!!’ She adds on to the link and also starts texting something again. ‘I could head over to Akasaka tonight, if ur free and not babysitting your celeb singer:)’

Aubrey chuckles and sends back a quick ’thank u Chlo’ and puts her phone in her pocket. “Hey Beca, if you want to go eat some sushi, we can go now.”

At that, Beca shoots out of bed and gets her stuff. “Okay! I’m ready!! I can go now!!” She says like a kid ready to go to Disneyland.

“Okay dude, let’s go.” Aubrey chuckles as she grabs the card key and leaves the room, following the brunette. They weren’t really supposed to go around that much without the group of bodyguards Beca had, but people probably wouldn’t really notice her as much as people in the US would, so Aubrey wished for the best as she entered the elevator.

* * *

They eat the sushi as they come down the conveyor belt.

“Hey Beca, my friend Chloe wants to come hang out with me tonight. Do you wanna go get some drinks with us tonight? I know you have no friends so I’m guessing you’ll come with?” Aubrey jokes as she eats her last sushi on her plate.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll go with you guys.”

“I know you want to. Just admit it Beca.” The blonde chuckles as she gets up grab another plate.

“Whatever Posen.” Beca grabs the cake that comes from the top part of the belt. “I could eat a million of these cakes and desserts.” She says as she takes a bite.

“Yeah. We can come back again soon. As long as you pay Mitchell.”

“Fine. But its like so nice, its like a dollar per plate, right? Thats pretty awesome.” She says as she finishes the cake. “I’m full now. You good now?” The brunette asks the blonde.

“Wait I want to have one of those cakes too! Go get a coffee or something.” Aubrey says as she orders a cake on the tablet on the table.

“Me too!” Beca says as she orders herself another cake.

* * *

A few hours later, they’ve gotten back to the hotel and now getting ready to go out again to see Chloe.

“Beca, you ready slowpoke?”  
  
“Just a minute!!”  
  
“Your eyeliner still looks horrible if you take 5 seconds or 3 hours to do!” Aubrey shouts back as she checks her phone. They’re supposed to be at some station nearby in 30 minutes. She knows that Tokyo is small but she needs to get there and its gonna take at least 20 minutes.“C’mon Becaaaaaaaa!”

“Okay! OKay!! I’m ready!” Beca comes out from the bathroom in some skinny jeans and the tank top. She grabs her blue flannel from her suitcase and pockets her phone and wallet.

“You look normal. I don’t know why it took how long for you to get ready.” The blonde rolls her eyes and grabs her hotel key.

* * *

They get to Roppongi station and then takes the train, they don’t know how they managed to, but makes it to Akasaka station. Aubrey sees her best friend in the exit and she starts running towards her, and she leaves Beca behind running towards the ginger as well.“Aubreyyyyy!! Oh my goshhhh! I missed you so much!!” The ginger hugs the blonde and picks her up with her enthusiasm.

“Chloe! I’m so happy to see you!!” Aubrey says as she hugs her back.

“You’re just gonna leave me in this huge station?” Beca follows behind and catches up to the two friends.

“Hi Beca!! Oh my goshhhh! Hi! It’s so nice to meet you!!” Chloe hugs the brunette excitedly.

“Chill tiger.. It’s nice to meet you….?”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I’m Chloe Beale! I love all your songs, I especially like Curious.” She smiles.

“Th-Thanks I guess…”Beca mutters.

“Are you guys ready to go get some food, and go get some drinks after that?” Chloe says as she grabs her phone from her bag and starts walking.

“Yeah. Let’s go. I’m starving. “ Beca says as she follows the ginger.

“You had food like 2 hours ago!” Aubrey chuckles as they all walk towards the exit of the station.

“Whatever, are you hungry Chloe?” Beca asks awkwardly.

“Yeah, the tiny humans were a bit crazy today.” She chuckles, “And I’m also always up for good food. But what kind of food would you guys like to eat? Like Japanese food, or Mexican, American? I don’t know, you name it, I’ll try to find a place.”

“Umm.. I don’t know.. Beca?” Aubrey answers and looks at the brunette.

“Uh… Are there tacos around here?” Aubrey laughs as Beca answers.

“Well, tacos it it I guess! Theres a really good place called Taco Rico in one of the buildings and I honestly cannot tell you how obsessed with it I am!” Chloe says as she starts walking.

“I’m so excited!” Beca says as she grabs her phone and takes a selfie video of her walking the streets of Tokyo. “Hey guys! I’m in Japan right now! Look at this! Isn’t this amazing??” She makes sure the whole view around can be seen and cuts off the video.“Happy now Posen? I’ll post it with dinner pics later when we get back to the hotel.”

“Yeah. Better than pop tart wrappers.” The blonde says as she grabs her phon snapping a few pictures of the city.

“I think the pop tart wrappers post was pretty cool. I think it’s an art form and also made me want some.” She chuckles.

“Don’t let her do this Chloe.” Aubrey groans.

“Thank you! I thought so too. It even got me a brand deal. So shut up Posen.” She sticks her tongue out at her. “I have some in my suitcase. Want some?” A small “Oh my god. What do you not have in your suitcase?” Can be heard from the blonde but the ginger doesn’t seem to mind.

“Oh my gosh! That would be amazing!!” Chloe says as she makes a turn. “Is it true that you have the biggest room in the Ritz-Carlton?” She asks curiously.

Beca looks at the ginger who seems to be excited as a kid in a candy shop. “Yeah. You wanna come see it? We can get drinks and stuff up in the room.”

“That would be amazing Beca!”

“You never invite anyone to your hotel room.” The blonde chuckles.

Making a turn and entering a building, Chloe cheerfully says, “We’re almost here!”

“Why can’t I just invite your friend over to my room?” Beca mumbles.

“I didn’t say that.“ Aubrey rolls here eyes as they enter the building.

“So, you basically check the menu and order your choice, subway style.” Chloe shows her smile. “They speak English so its also super nice.”

“Um… Do you have a favorite??” Beca asks the ginger. 

“Umm…. I think I like the grilled chicken and avocado tacos. Basically anything is pretty good.” She smiles and gets in the queue to order some food.

“I’m gonna try one of the burritos.” Beca says as she looks at the burrito menu. She orders after Chloe and then waits for everyone else to order so that she can pay. “I got it.” She says quietly as she gives the cashier her card. They make small conversation, as it turns out, the cashier is a fan of the brunette’s music.

“Thank you.” Chloe smiles as she looks at Aubrey. “She’s cute.” She says to her best friend. The blonde makes a face. “What?” She chuckles. “I wonder if she’s good in bed.” Chloe jokingly says and winks, making the blonde choke on particularly nothing. “Oh my god Bree! Youre…” The red head says eyes wide with realization.

“You okay Posen? I can’t have a dead manager.” Beca chuckles, not having heard what Chloe had said earlier. “Where are we eating?” Beca asks the ginger.

“I dunno… we can eat here, or go outside and eat there.”

“We can just sit here and eat I guess.” Beca says as she sits at one of the tables.

“Okay. Sounds good to me. “ The ginger smiles as she sits down right next to the girl.

They eat their food and then leave the place to head back to the suite, buying some alcohol on the way back at a nearby convenience store. Beca has the best time there, spending almost $80 with snacks and drinks.

* * *

The trio head inside the hotel and into Beca’s suite. “Oh my god. This room is gigantic!!” Chloe exclaims as she walks around the room like a little kid. “Where are you sleeping Bree? On the couch??” She laughs as she sits on the couch.

“Oh I have a connecting room next door, away from this annoying one.” Aubrey says as she opens the door to her room. “See? I even have a room all to myself.” At that, Chloe jumps off the couch and rushes into Aubrey’s suite room, excitedly screaming as she explores the room. Beca laughs as she heard the redhead cheer excitedly at all the fancy things in her room.

“You know, there’s a tv in my bathroom.” Beca laughs and Chloe comes back into the room and runs to the bathroom and makes another screech of joy.   
  
“OH my GOSH!!” She says like an excited child. “This is amazing!” She takes another spin around the room. “Wow….” Now she’s left speechless.

“You can stay here tonight if you want.” Beca says to the ginger. “I can have them roll in another bed.”

“Or you can stay in my room.” Aubrey says quickly. “If you don’t want to stay with Beca. I’ll even let you sleep on my bed.” Aubrey says.

Chloes just stuck in awe, not even saying a thing at the offer from the two.

“I would let you stay in my bed, but I’m pretty sure Aubrey is about to kill me, so….” Beca gets a jab on the side from Aubrey. “Ow! You don’t have tp be so mean Posen!” She pushes her back, but Aubrey not even budging a bit. “Should we open some drinks and hang out for a bit?” She tries to change the subject.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s do that.” Aubrey says as she grabs one of the colorful cans from the plastic bags. “You want one Chlo?” She asks the ginger.

“…uh! Yeah! I’ll take one!” Chloe says as she grabs a can from the blonde’s hand. “You want one too Bec?” She hands the brunette a can. The brunette blushes as she takes the can from her.

“Thanks.” She says as she opens it. “Cheers I guess…” She says and the three clink their drinks together, taking a sip. “Wow.. this is pretty good.”

* * *

A few hours and a few drinks in, they all start tiring out. The blonde being the first one to retreat back to her bed at around 12am, simply telling the ginger to come stay in her bed if she needs to, andsays goodnight to the group.

Chloe and Beca are still awake, sipping on their drinks.

Beca’s the first one to speak up after the blonde leaves. “So, how do you know Posen?”

“We met in college. Bree and I were in the Barden Bellas, an acapella group. We were co-leaders of the group and best friends. But tell me, how did she become your manager? I know she worked at capitol as a public relations assistant, but I was so surprised to hear that she became your manager.” She asks the younger girl.

“Umm… I don’t know. I got the chance to work with Capitol somehow, and she just became my manager. I think they wanted the public relations aspect to play in with my managing? I honestly don’t know.” She chuckles.

“I really like your music Beca.” Chloe says as she grabs a potato chip and pops it in her mouth. “Especially the mashups you make, BMCoda.” She winks.

It wasn’t a well known thing that Beca made mashups before her debut. Only some people knew her as BMCoda, her SoundCloud username. Some fans had figured it out, but not a lot, and the fact that Beca has never confirmed it publicly except the few hints she drops sometimes on instagram.

“How… how did you know that? Did Posen tell you about it?”She asks.

“Oh so it’s really true.” She says. “No. I figured it out. Your coda necklace, and your voice.” She points to the coda on beca’s neck. “I thought it sounded familiar. And you also stopped posting mashups a few months before your first single. I especially liked the one with Titanium and Bulletproof. That song is my jam. My lady jam….” She chuckles.

“Uh….oh… okay… that’s cool… thanks I guess…..” Beca replies awkwardly as she looks back into the ginger’s eyes.“Yeah. I just couldn’t find the time anymore.” She plays with the hem of her shirt. “My life was suddenly just so busy with all the press and shit… It drains you, you know… all the flashes, all the questions..”"I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s fine. I knew what I was getting myself into. It’s not like I’m gonna be here forever. I’m gonna go to the producing side. I mean, not right away, but soon. After this tour, I’m gonna take a break.” She sighs.

“What are you gonna do then?” The blonde asks taking a sip of her drink.

“I don’t know. Live schedule-less for a while. See where that brings me. Maybe travel? Who knows?” She shrugs as she pulls on the loose string of her shirt.

“Am I allowed to know this secret?” Chloe chuckles. “Aren’t these like top secret plans?”

“I guess I’ll have to kill you now.” Beca jokes. “Or make you sign an NDA.” She says as she grabs her drink.

“I’d rather sign that NDA if you have one. I still kinda wanna live.” She chuckles, putting her drink down. “So, what are you and Bree? I’ve never seen her that visibly jealous at me talking with you.” She says to the brunette.

“W-what!? What do you mean?” Beca stutters.

“Oh, even a blind man could feel see the chemistry and sexual tensionbetween you. You know she likes you, right? She’s never told me, but I know.” The red head says to her.

“We’re not… We aren’t a thing. We’re just friends with benefits or fuck buddies, or whatever you wanna call it.” Beca says aloud for the first time.

“Bullshit. I know you have feelings for her too. You’re just trying to act like they’re not there. You two act like you hate each other, but it’s just you two protecting yourselves from letting feelings actually happen.” She says to the brunette. “You both are just to scared to say it.”

“I-I can’t tell her I have feelings for her, she’s my manager!” Beca says.

Chloe tries to shush her, but it’s too late. The door opens, and the blonde, in her pajama pants and a matching top comes into the room. “Feelings for who?….” She asks.

“Nothing! It’s nothing Posen! J-just go back to bed! I’m sorry I woke you up!” Beca exclaims as she gets up in a panic. “I-i gotta go to bed! Good night guys!” She runs to her room and slams the door shut in embarrassment.

“Beca! Wait….”Before Aubrey can say anything, the brunette runs to her room and doesn’t even hear a thing she says.

“Go, go tell her how you feel. I know you’re in love with her.” Chloe says to her best friend as she just stands between the door and the couch.

“I-I’m not….” Aubrey begins.

“Bullshit. Bree, that’s bullshit. Stop trying to protect yourself. I saw how jealous you were acting today when I was talking to Beca. When you love someone, you tell them. Even if you’re scared it’s not the right thing. Even if you’re scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and clear. And you go from there. Thats what you do. Now go. Go and tell her. I’m taking your bed tonight. Good night.” Chloe says as she leaves the room. Aubrey hears the lock click from the other side, meaning she had no choice but to go tell Beca.

* * *

She knocks on the door of the bedroom, takes a deep breath and walks in when she hears Beca say, “Come in.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up. I really am.” Beca says to her.

“I love you. I’m in love with you. I didn’t want to accept the fact that It was true because I was too scared. I’m your manager and I couldn’t risk anything.”She says in a calm tone.

“And I think you love me too. And if you do, tell me. Tell me and we can stop pretending like we’re always on each other’s nerves. And if you don’t, I don’t know, but…”

Beca’s never seen Aubrey ramble like that. “Bree… stop. I love you too.” She says calmly. “I’m scared. But I love you, I just do.”

Aubrey walks towards Beca, Beca gets up and off the bed.

“We’ll figure it out together. I promise. I’m freaking out too.” The blonde says as she kisses the brunette.

For the first time, it’s not just a kiss during sex. It’s a gentle, loving kiss. Beca melts into it and it feels like home. She lets her arm wrap around Aubrey’s neck and pulls them closer.

“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” The brunette hugs her a bit tighter, and it feels right.

“I know everything is in the wrong order and it’s crazy, but be my girlfriend? ” Beca asks the older woman.

It’s just then, Aubrey’s stomach growls. The two burst into laughter as the blonde opens her mouth. “Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend. But can we have some room service? I’m super hungry.” She chuckles.

Beca nods, going to the phone and picking it up as well as the menu and gives it to the blonde. “You pick.”

Thank god for 24 hour room service, because at 3:37am, the two have two full plates of warm breakfast foods, right in front of them. They quickly eat the food on their bed, and eventually fall asleep on the bed, talking to each other, catching up on all the things they’ve wanted to talk to each other about.

* * *

Chloe wakes up at around 10am in her best friend’s bed, without her in it. She gets out of bed and walks out of the room and into the living room area of Beca’s room to see that the bedroom door is in fact, open, and sees the blonde and the brunette, asleep, in each others arms. She goes back to the other room and sits in front of the TV snd turns it on, watching it until about 11:30, when the blonde comes into the room.

“Morning.” She says to the ginger as she sits next to her.

“Morning. How was it?” She asks her as she looks at her friend up and down.

“What? We didn’t do anything last night…” She mumbles as she turns red.

“Ew! I don’t need to know anything about you two’s sex life! I’m just asking how it went.”

“I told her. Thank you Chloe.”

“No need to thank me, just invite me to your wedding as your maid of honor.” She jokes. “I’m hungry. Can I order something?” She asks her friend.

“Yeah. Of corse. Whatever you need. I’ll just have my girlfriend pay for it.” Aubrey says naturally.

“Oh my god! Girlfriend!? Oh my god! I’m so proud of you!!” Chloe excitedly gives her a hug.

“T-thanks. I-I’m gonna go. Text me if you need anything.” The blonde says as she leaves the room.

* * *

“mm... Where were you?…” Beca mumbles as Aubrey comes back into the room.

“I was just talking to Chloe. You know, about last night.”

“Come back to bed.. I miss you..” Beca says as she looks at the blonde. “What did she say?”

“She was very excited for us.” Aubrey gets back into bed with Beca. “Hmm… you’re warm…” She mutters as she kisses her head. “Tell me you love me again?”

“I love you Bree.” Beca kisses the blonde, twisting her neck.

“I love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed it! I hope you all have a merry Christmas and happy holidays!! :)


End file.
